


人人都爱樱井翔，但樱井翔只爱相叶雅纪

by yunxutongxing



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunxutongxing/pseuds/yunxutongxing
Summary: 昨天晚上刚做的梦，只是记个梗
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Original Female Character(s)





	人人都爱樱井翔，但樱井翔只爱相叶雅纪

**Author's Note:**

> 做梦记梗  
> 青梅竹马设定  
> 阴阳师设定  
> 原女有
> 
> 你→翔  
> 情敌wjy→翔  
> 你弟弟(樱井翔学弟/后辈)→翔  
> 翔↔相叶

相叶雅纪-白蛇妖怪/很强

你-有灵力/弱

wjy-有灵力/强

翔-有灵力/很强

弟弟-有灵力/强

你/wjy樱井翔三家是邻居，你从小就悄悄的喜欢樱井翔，你知道wjy也喜欢他。你家父母都是普通人，偏偏你和弟弟都有灵力。翔和wjy家是世代阴阳师家庭，注定要进政府阴阳寮工作。

樱井翔偶遇相叶雅纪→双向暗恋

你-知道樱井翔有喜欢的人而从未把自己的感情说出口

wjy-绿茶 单恋樱井翔 知道樱井翔有喜欢的人但误以为是你，乱用灵力引发混乱最后甩锅给相叶

相叶-无辜被害 偶遇樱井翔以后双向暗恋，被绿茶甩锅后为了不让阴阳师家为难顶下罪名被流放，10年后被瘴气感染黑化回来复仇

弟弟-崇拜樱井翔，因为是学弟而找樱井翔帮忙补习功课，后来也进入政府阴阳寮成为樱井翔后辈

相叶被流放之前一直和樱井翔混在一起，樱井翔悄悄留着一张偷拍的相叶的照片放在胸前的口袋里，在你弟弟某天和他聊起喜欢的人时才满脸幸福的拿出来给你弟弟看

弟弟：老姐啊 翔哥注定不可能和你好啦…

你：我知道啊

wjy：我不信我不管阿翔是我的


End file.
